Traiterous love!
by Naruto016
Summary: This Fanfic will be epic! Oh and this fanfic will contain a big secret to making manga. Princess Spell, cousin of Sakura- chan's goes through alot when she discovers her first love. Fireheart just happens to meet up with Princess spell. Will he tell her about his secret? Hope that ya try it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I made this story for all people that love romance. Enjoy. **

**p.s. I made this for a my few friends.**

On a windy day, Princess Annaspell looked out her window. Ahhhh, Annaspell was one of the most gorgeous Princesses in Japan. She had silvery purple hair like the color of the moon. Her deep bluish- greenish eyes that glittered like sunshine, fascinated most of the princes in the land!

" Hi Princess Annaspell!"

Annaspell( a.k.a. Princess Anna） turned around to find her cousin, Princess Sakura, standing by the doorway with a big grin.

Princess Anna knew that smile, it was when a new suitor arrived and tried to win her hand.

Princess Anna stood up and sighed. " Okay, I will get ready."

Princess Sakura left the room.

Princess Anna felt inside her clothe and found a piece of paper, with the word love in Japanese on it. Yes, that was her soul symbol. She was there to find a forever lasting love.

...

Her new suitor was called Prince Hanakuso. He was dressed in brown clothe that looked like a booger. He was extremely fat and looked terribly ugly.

" I don't want to m-" said Princess Anna.

" It is already decided for you to marry him, my dear. He has a lot of money and will make this place perfect. said her dad, the Emperor.

" No! " said Anna sobbing, " I don't want to marry him!"

After saying that, she went to her room.

" Hi Princess Anna." said a voice from the outside.

...

**Thats that! Hope you enjoyed it. I have a question for all of ya! Can people that aren't Japanese publish manga? Thanks and the next chapter will come out soon!**

**- Naruto016**


	2. Who is he?

**Hello! Here is the second chapter! Enjoy!  
**

**...**

" Hun? Who's there?" said Princess Spell.

" Don't worry, it is only me." said the mystery voice.

" You shouldn't be in the princess's room! " said a nearby guard that heard their conversation.

" Very well, Princess Annaspell, remember, I will be back!" said the voice then there was a swoosh and whoever it was left.

" I think that it was a boy" said Annaspell. " And,... he sounds like someone I know..."

" Guard! I will be in the garden and do not disturb me!" she ordered.

" Yes, my princess" the guard said bowing to her.

...

" There you are my princess, my one true love!" said the voice again as soon as Princess Anna went out to the garden.

" Who are you? Show yourself!" she ordered.

A young boy around her age dropped out of a nearby tree. He had long black hair tied into a ponytail and loose stands of hair hanging over his face.

" Shiri!" cried Princess Annaspell.

" At your service my darling!" he said.

Annaspell ran over to the boy.

" What are you doing in my garden? I thought I told you to stay away from me! " Annaspell said.

( Shiri was one of the most persistent suitors she had ever had, he was not a prince, and he refused to leave her alone, no matter what she threatened)

" Looking for you, Princess my sweet." Shiri said with a big smile.

"How did you get in my garden? This is supposed to be heavily guarded!" said Princess Annaspell looking at him in anger.

" Explanations later, my sweet cookie. I am here for you." he said looking around the garden. " Someone wants to meet you in town tomorrow in the dark woods and all he left was a piece of paper with this word on it. "

" Arukazihc "

" Who could it be?" asked Annaspell.

" Well, it could mean that a dastardly handsome man with long black hair wants to marry you and plans to propose in the woods " said Shiri smiling at Annaspell.

Annaspell grabbed the paper and ripped it to shreds. "Get out of my sight!" She ordered.

"As you wish, sweetie. But I'll be back!"

Then, he left.

...

**So, how was it? Good bad? Tell me in your reviews. I hope that i can get many reviews. Thanks and Bye!**

**-Naruto016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Third chapter is here! Enjoy and if you like, you might want to check out my other fanfics.**

**...**

Annaspell sighed. After that whole ordeal with Shiri, she felt the need to get some fresh air. Her favorite method of escaping her royal duties was dressing up as a commoner, pulling a hood over her head, and visiting the village. She also used a fake name, Hikari. As she put on her disguise, her lady in waiting, Akane came in.

" Going out again, Anna?" she asked Annaspell.

Akane was the only one who knew that Annaspell visited the village, as well as the only soothsayer in the village. She had a prophecy every 10 years, and she was always right.

" You know that I just saw the future today. Today, will be the day someone will see your face and it will change your life forever." she said.

After saying those words, she left the room. Annaspell sighed. She would have to be extra careful today. For everyone knew that Akane could tell the future quite well. But she could be so dramatic sometimes. Little did she know that this time, Akane was not exaggerating.

...

Firesun sighed. It had been a long day for him. Working as a blacksmith for an assassin was exhausting and he was glad when it was over. He was just settling down in the shade to rest when someone banging into him. Thud! He crashed to the ground.

...

Annaspell didn't know what had gone wrong. She had been glancing around her to make sure she didn't bump into anyone when she crashed into someone!

As she fell down, she put out her hands to stead herself. In doing so, she let go of her hood, which which revealed her pretty face. The prophecy had come true!

...

" Watch where you are going" Firesun snapped, not looking up at her. Then he glanced up at her. His mouth dropped open. The person who he had bumped into was a girl and she was very beautiful. She had light golden hair streaming down her back. Her soft hazel eyes looked like imperfect jewels looking at him.

" Sorry, sorry that I bumped into you." she stammered.

" It's nothing" he said stuttering too. " My name is Firesun, what's yours?"

" It's An- Hikari" said the princess. " Oops, almost gave it away" she thought.

" Ummm, do you..." he said with a weird tone.

" Uh oh, does he know my secret?" thought Princess Annaspell panicking.

" Do... you... I mean um,"

**...**

**That's it readers. next chapter comes out soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry for the writers block, I will do 2 chapters today. Enjoy!  
**

**I do not own inuyasha.**

**...**

" Do you want to go to the bakery with me?" Firesun finally stammered out.

" What? Oh well, at least my secret is safe." Annaspell thought.

" I'll pay for the food" said Firesun after seeing Hikari studying him closely.

" Ok, sure" said the princess.

Firesun dug his hands into his pocket, hoping to find some money. All he found was a few cracker crumbs.

"Wooops, I forgot that I didn't have any money." he said sheepishly.

" No it's fine. I will pay. Come on" Annaspell said.

Then she walked away with a small smile.

" Wow! It's not everyday that I meet such a pretty princess." he thought happily.

He half walked half leaped to catch up with Hikari.

...

Jingle jingle.

The bakery door swung open.

Annaspell peeked inside while Firesun starred at her. Then she walked in.

Firesun was still holding the door and starring at her with his eyes almost a mile long. Woooooooooooo. He didn't even pay attention when a small old lady walked in.

" Thank you young gentleman" said the old lady as she walked in. " Aren't you a bit too young for girlfriends?

Firesun turned a shade of bright pink and quickly walked in.

"Wow, she... she is sooooo...cute" he said gaping at Annaspell.

" Firesun? Firesun?"

" Oh" he looked and saw Annaspell waving her hand in front of him to get his attention.

" What would you like?" she asked kindly.

" Oh just a bun would be fine" He stammered quickly when he saw the same old lady looking at him.

" Ok" she said.

Their order came fairly quickly. But Firesun didn't see that, he was too busy starring at Annaspell.

" She is almost like a princess! Wow..." he thought.

But before he could take a bite, he noticed the clock.

" Sorry I have to go..." he said.

" Ok, it's fine." Annaspell said.

Firesun hurried out the bakery.

"Akane was right" she thought. " Now I just ope that he doesn't figure out who I am."

...

Firesun turned to a dark alley and heard a strange sound.

" Hello..."

...

**Done!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5!**

Who's there?" Firesun demanded. "Show yourself!"  
Something stepped out from behind a tree. That something was wearing a long black cloak.  
"Follow me, Firesun. We have much to discuss." Firesun hesitated then deiced to follow the cloaked figure. Firesun followed the figure until the very edges of the village, then, whomever it was stopped.

" Who are you and what do you want?" Firesun demanded.  
The person laughed. "That is not important, Firesun. What is important is that I am a customer, and I am willing to pay a lot of money for a job well done. Five gold, to be precise."  
The figure said, pulling the money out of their cloak.  
Firesun stared, suspicious. Five gold was a huge amount of money, and only the royals or nobles had that much money. How had the strange person acquired so much money? But that did not really matter, as long as whoever it was was really willing to pay. "What do I need to do?" he asked, mesmerized by the gold. The person smiled wickedly. (Firesun could see the glint of teeth from under the huge hood)  
"It is very simple, Firesun. You must kidnap the Princess Annaspell and bring her to the Wild Clearing in the Dark Woods at midnight."  
Firesun gasped. "The princess? Why her?"  
The figure sighed. "She is a murderer, Firesun. She wishes to murder her maid, the soothsayer Akane!"  
Firesun gasped (again). Murdering a soothsayer! That was one of the most evil things a person could do! Soothsayers were very rare, and it was pure evil to kill them, or harm them in any way. Such an offense was punishable by extreme torturing, and then the most painful death.  
"This Princess Annaspell must be very wicked indeed!" Firesun thought. "Okay." He said firmly. "I'll do it. Don't worry, I won't let you down."  
"I know you won't, Firesun. I don't like disappointments." the figure said evilly, them did something Firesun would never forget. The creature raised his/her arms, and was claimed by snakes of darkness, which swirled around the person's body. The person's eyes were the last to be consumed by the darkness, and they stared at Firesun for a while before disappearing too.  
Firesun shivered, and he was sure it had nothing to do with the wind that suddenly blew through the forest. He stared at the spot where the person-thing had been for a while, and headed off to the stables were he slept to gather his things. He had a princess to kidnap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! This is chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**...**

**Chapter Six**

**Annaspell smiled. She had just gotten home after the day with Firesun. As she was taking off her cloak, when Akane rushed up to her. **

**"What happened, Annaspell? Did the prophecy come true? Was your face revealed?" she said, her face filled with worry.  
"Don't worry, Akane. Nothing bad happened. Yes, my face was revealed, but only one person saw me, and he didn't know who I really was!"  
"Who was it?" Akane said, staring at Anna.  
"It was a boy named Firesun. He was my age, and he works for a blacksmith. And he is so sweet, and really quite nice. You should have seen the expression on his face when he unmasked me! He was sooo cute!" Annaspell said dreamily (and slightly giggly).  
Akane smiled. Annaspell was in love! (and acting just like those teenage girls in the village) Then the smile disappeared.  
"Annaspell, you know that you cannot become something more than friends with this boy, right? I mean, you are a princess..." she said, then trailed off.**

**Annaspell nodded, still smiling. "I know, Akane! Don't be such a worryrat!" Then she half floated up to her room, hoping for some peace and quiet. (And a nice long time for thinking about Firesun...) But no sooner had she lay down on her bed that there was a loud knock on her door. **

**"Annaspell, you need to come downstairs at once! Prince Hanakuso has come to court you!" her cousin screamed through the door. **

**Annaspell sighed. "Stupid Price Booger! Why couldn't she ever relax?!" She grudgingly got up, pulled on one of the prettiest gowns she had (because her uncle would get mad if she wore a ugly dress, for he wanted her to look her best for Hanakuso Ouji) Then, she trudged downstairs, and prepared to meet Booger.**

**...**

**When Annaspell reached the dining hall, Prince Hanakuso was already there, and he was chewing on a haunch of venison, dressed with Akane's special sauce (which Annaspell had been saving for herself). Annaspell groaned, and plastered a smile on her face.**

**"Hello, Prince Hanakuso. How are you?" she said politely.**

**"Annaspell, my darling! I am doing just fine. I got a new suit, new shoes, and I got a raise in my allowance!" he replied, food spewing from his mouth as he talked. "Anna stared in absolute horror. She was engaged to this pig? Then, to make matters worse, he took her delicate hand and kissed it, leaving behind flecks of food and spittle, which dripped off and stained her gorgeous gown. Annaspell was disgusted. But, keeping her temper in check, she gave the prince a polite smile and said**

**"Will you excuse me? I need to go to the bathroom and wash up."**

**"Sure." Hanakuso replied. Then he yelled after her "Oh yeah, could you bring me some of that roast duck I saw in the fridge when you are done? I am really hungry. Also, tell that maid of yours, Acne or what ever to come down here and mend my old suit!" **

**...**

**Annaspell rushed upstairs in utter horror. Why did she have to marry him? He was the most disgusting cow that she had ever met, and she had met a lot of them! Of all the people in the world... She wouldn't last a day married to him! As she walked down the long hallway that led to her room, she felt someone grab her from behind. At first, she thought it was Prince Hanakuso, playing one of his stupid pranks, but those thoughts faded away when a rag covered her nose and mouth. The rag was doused in something with an acrid smell. Chloroform! Anna struggled, but it was to no avail. The last thing she felt before she blacked out was a rough burlap sack being shoved over her head. As the darkness closed in, she hysterically thought "Well, if I am kidnapped, at least I won't have to be married to Prince Booger!"**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Here is chapter 7.

I do not own inuyasha.

...

Chapter Seven

**Firesun smiled. Getting the princess had been so easy! He would have thought that a murderer would have been harder to capture. She had probably thought no one would figure out her plot. Grinning, he set off for the forest twenty minutes early, because he wouldn't mind torturing her a bit before handing her over.**

**...**

**Anna groaned. Her head was pounding. Where was she? What happened? Then she remembered. She had been kidnapped. She glared. She was furious! How dare they? She was a princess! As she fumed, she felt something grab the sack over her head. She drew in all of her breath, preparing to scream. Then, the light of the moon showed the face of her kidnapper. She gasped. It was...**

**...**

**Firesun smiled. Now to take the sack off and properly intimidate the criminal! He lifted the sack off and drew in a shocked breath. It was...**

**...**

**Firesun?!**

**...**

**Hikari?!**

**...**

**Annaspell gasped. Then she launched into a rant. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?!WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU JUST KIDNAP ME?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, YOU DERANGED PSYCHOPATH!" She stopped, breathing hard. "I AM A PRINCESS, FOR GODS SAKE!" Firesun gasped. A princess? Now it all made sense! Why she had that much money when they met, why she was so beautiful... Then he snapped back to the present. Anna was still ranting."I MEAN, WHY ARE YOU KEEPING SECRETS FROM ME?" Firesun sighed, then started yelling too. "WELL, YOUR NOT BEING COMPLETELY HONEST EITHER, PRINCESS!" Annaspell sighed. The fight drained out of her. "Well, that's different." "I know. But you need to get out of here!" Firesun told her. "Not without an explanation!" Annaspell said stubbornly. "Hika-Annaspell, listen, get out of here! I'll explain later, okay?" Annaspell glared. Just as she was about to start screaming again, the kingdom's bell began to chime. DONG! DONG!DONG! Firesun paled. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" he screeched. Annaspell wanted to protest, but then the wind picked up. The forest seemed to grow darker. Anna sent Firesun a furious look, and began running toward the palace as fast as she could. And she was not a second to late.**

**...**

**As soon as Annaspell disappeared, Firesun let out the breath he had been holding. She was safe! But unfortunately, he wasn't. "Naughty, naughty Firesun. Why did you do that?" Firesun whipped around. The shadow figure was back, and it looked angry. "Why did you lie? Annaspell is no murderer!" he said angrily. "Ah, but Firesun! Would you have kidnapped her if you knew that she wasn't? Now that you have failed, I will have to punish you. And I dole out very nasty punishments." the figure smiled evilly as whoever it was summoned it's snakes. Firesun gasped. He was in big trouble. He raced toward the palace as fast as he could, hoping that Anna could give him protection. As soon as he got close to it, the creature let out a hiss of frustration. "My dark magic cannot penetrate the borders. But do not worry, Firesun, for you cannot hide in the castle forever. And once you leave, you will be mine." With those grim words, the person disappeared. Firesun shivered. The thing was right. Unless Princess Annaspell could forgive him. He began throwing rocks at her window. "What?" said Annaspell crossly, sticking her head out the window. "Princess, you must protect me! Someone is trying to kill me because I failed to turn you over to them!" Firesun begged. "Humph! If you hadn't tried to kidnap me, none of this would have happened! Go protect yourself!" Annaspell declared, and flounced inside.**

**...**

**Annaspell threw herself on her bed and sighed. She couldn't believe this! First, she thought that she had met the nicest guy in the world. Then that guy had kidnapped her. Now, someone was trying to kill him. This day was turning weird very fast. Laying down in her bed, she began to feel sorry for Firesun. She felt bad about condemning him, and decided to let him stay. But when she stuck her head out the window to tell him she had changed her mind, he was gone. Annaspell went back to bed and tried to sleep, but she couldn't ignore the feelings of guilt prickling in her stomach.**

**...**

**Firesun sighed. He was going to die. He had hoped that Annaspell would help him, but she had been too mad. He threw his head back and howled at the sky. "IF ANYBODY UP THERE CAN HEAR ME, PLEASE HELP!" He wasn't expecting a response, so he wasn't disappointed when none came. Then, as he began to walk away, wind swirled around him and began to lift him up. Firesun gasped. Maybe he wouldn't die after all! Then he looked down and saw how far up he was. The last thing he saw before he blacked out were the spires of Anna's castle.**


End file.
